J.C.Staff Pretty Cure
J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (Hepburn: ジェー・シー・スタッフプリキュア or J.C.スタッフプリキュア Jē Shī Sutaffu Purikyua), shortened as "J.C.Pre" (ジェー・シー・プリ J.C.Puri) - is the fifth season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shoujo counterpart, A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. Produced by Toei Animation and J.C.Staff. Succeeding Diomedéa Pretty Cure and succeeded by TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. This is a crossover anime featuring characters from various animes from the studio J.C.Staff and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The themes of the series are the Dragons, the Arthurian Legend, the British Mythology, the Medieval Era, Fighting, Friendship and the Fanservice. The Cures' main motifs are the Knights and Swords. However, there are mild nudity and fanservice in the season, and it shares some elements and influences with Dragon Drive, Fairy Tail and BT'X. Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. Story: "Nothing can break our bonds between a knight and a dragon we unite..." * J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Episodes * After the sudden attack on Orario, Hestia and her friends find themselves in another world populated by humans and dragons, Alkeed. Hestia immediately teamed up with Bell Cranel, who became a Fairy-Dragon, better known as Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. But when the latter became the main target of the Dragon Drive who aim to take over the so-called Draconic Aura, Hestia will become Cure Excaliburst after receiving the "Crossover Drive" from Taiga Aisaka, a former member of the Dragon Drive, allowed her to defeat a Dragonoid. It is from this day that Hestia will decide to become a knight to protect Bell from this criminal organization. But that's besides Ryouko Ookami who now wants to trigger the Dragon War with Dragonoids and wreak carnage. Characters: J.C.Staff Cures: * Hestia (ヘスティア Hesutia) / Cure Excaliburst (キュア エクスカリバスト Kyua Ekusukaribasuto) - is the female protagonist who is the resident deity of the Hestia Familia. Very ambitious, Hestia wants to become a knight to protect Bell and become a heroine of all time. Jealous of his involvement with other girls, and in love with Bell and is devoted to protecting him. She has been nicknamed the "Loli Boob Goddess" for her large bust size. Hestia is depicted as energetic and kind, slightly childish and lazy, she's however very calm and thoughtful during the battles. During the attack in Orario, Hestia and Bell were projected into another world, Alkeed. Hestia has a new special power to communicate with all the dragons. She's the "Knight of Justice" and was based on the sword Excalibur from British Mythology. Her main weapon is Caliburn that only Hestia can controlled it, and her secret weapons are to push her opponents by using her breasts and buttocks. Her theme color is White and her dragon partner is Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. Hestia's signature attack is Burst Saber. According to Alkeedian Language, Hestia meaning "Brave Dragon" or "Heroic Goddess". Hestia is the character from "DanMachi". * Taiga Aisaka (逢坂 大河 Aisaka Taiga) / Cure Korosunagi (キュア コロスナギ Kyua Korosunagi) - is a girl in Ryuji's class and she proclaimed herself as Hestia's great rival. Taiga dislikes the company of others, with the exception of her best friend Minori Kushieda and very jealous of Hestia because of her large breasts. Her appearance is very similar at the younger version of Ryouko Ookami. Taiga's nickname is "Palmtop Tiger". Despite her reputation, she is actually a clumsy girl who is very shy and awkward. Before the series begins, Ryuuji and Taiga were captured by the dragon traffickers and sold to the Dragon Drive, where she will become a combat slave in the Carahes Coliseum where she is forced to kill the dragons. Taiga will eventually betray the Dragon Drive after attending the awful experiences on Ryuuji, she even stole the Crossover Drive and the Draconic Jewel, before escaped from the Dragon Drive. She's the "Knight of Friendship" and was based on the sword Kusanagi from the Japanese Mythology. Her main weapon is Murakumo and she used bushido and fight like a samurai, unlike the Knight-Precures. Her theme color is Red and her dragon partner is Merlin: the Emperor Dragon. Taiga's signature attack is Killer Sword. Taiga is the character from "ToraDora". * Mikoto Misaka (御坂 美琴 Misaka Mikoto) / Cure Mysterytein (キュア ミステリーテイン Kyua Misuterītein) - is originally the main antagonist until the episode 20 as "Railgun" before to revealed her true name. She has a short-tempered, prideful, and improper attitude with some tomboyish tendencies and insecurities. She is fond of cute, childish things. Mikoto worked with the Dragon Drive in order to sustain Touma's life with medicine, although Mikoto was totally opposed to Ryouko regarding the fate of the dragons, she is forced to obey her orders and undergo horrific experiences on dragons. After her failure to kill Hestia under Ryouko's orders, she and Kuroko were thrown away and left them for dead. After Touma was cured of his illness, she will eventually join the J.C.Staff Pretty Cure team officially. She's the "Knight of Will" and was based on the sword Mistiltein from Norse Mythology. Mikoto can become invisible when she fights that nobody can see her. Her main weapon is Gram, a whip-sword. Her theme color is Orange and her dragon partner is Viviane: the Lake Dragon. Mikoto/Railgun's signature attacks is Mystery Blade. Mikoto is the character from "A Certain Magical Index". * Ryouko Ookami (大神 涼子 Ōkami Ryōko) / Cure Chaosbolg (キュア カオスボルグ Kyua Kaosuborugu) - is originally the main antagonist along with Mikoto Misaka until episode 25. A tomboyish high school girl who is the most cruel, brutal and vicious of all. She develops romantic feelings for Ryoushi, but continues to treat him roughly. Like Taiga and Mikoto, Ryouko is also a Tsundere. Ryouko is originally part of the Dragon Drive with Mikoto and Taiga, where she subjected the dragons to horrific experiences and sent them to the coliseum to fight. However, she was defeated by Hestia and eventually joined in despite her own hostility with her. Seeing later on Hestia's true nature, Ryouko decides to betray the team, and instead becomes more apathetic, rash and selfish towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequence until her definitive transformation loss for having breaking strict laws on Knight-Precures, but to be forgiven by everyone. She's the "Knight of Determination" and was based on the sword Caladbolg from the Irish Mythology. Her main weapon is Hrunting, and a shield Beowulf. Her theme color is Black and her dragon partner is Morgan: the Scarlet Dragon. Ryouko's signature attack is Chaos Glaive. Ryouko is the character from "Okami-san and Her Seven Companions". Mascots: Dragon Partners: * Arthur (アーサー Āsā) / Bell Cranel (ベル クラネル Beru Kuraneru) - is the male protagonist and Hestia's dragon partner, he is an adventurer and a member of the Hestia Familia. Bell want of becoming more strong as Aiz so he can confess his feelings to her. After being projected to Alkeed since the attack in Orario, he was mysteriously transformed into a Fairy-Dragon. Initially, Bell is unable to fly and had trouble controlling his wind element, but managed to master thanks to his relationship with Hestia. He is the main target of the Dragon Drive for having the power called the Draconic Aura that control all dragons in Alkeed and can bring destruction. As Arthur, he's a white European dragon with rabbit ears who walked on four legs and equipped with angel wings, his sentences is "~ Kaze", he's known as the "Celestial Dragon" and his element is Wind. Bell/Arthur is the leader of the wind-type dragons and the guardian of the Camlann Plains, he is represented by the Dragon Wings. His name is based of King Arthur on Arthurian Legend. Eventually, he got the Damocles they have won in the Draconic Tournament and used it as a main weapon. Bell is the character from "DanMachi". * Merlin (マーリン Mārin) / Ryuuji Takasu (高須 竜児 Takasu Ryūji) - is Taiga's dragon partner. He is a second-year high school student with a mistaken reputation of being an delinquent because of his glaring eyes. He has learned to cooking and cleaning, the latter to the point of compulsively cleaning up any messes he can find. Ryuuji is rather calm in most situations and is responsible, smart, and has great grades. Before the series begins, Ryuuji had just turned into a Fairy-Dragon by accident, Ryuuji and Taiga were captured by the dragon traffickers and sold to the Dragon Drive, where he was held captive by Ryouko. After Taiga betray the Dragon Drive, she and Ryuuji are escaped from the Dragon Drive. As Merlin, he is a Japanese dragon with a snakelike body, his sentences is "~ Daichi", he's known as the "Emperor Dragon" and his element is Earth. Ryuuji/Merlin is the leader of the earth-type dragons and the guardian of the Glastonbury Desert, he is represented by the Dragon Eye. His name is based of the Merlin the Wizard on Arthurian Legend. Ryuuji is the character from "ToraDora". * Viviane (ビビアン Bibian) / Kuroko Shirai (白井 黒子 Shirai Kuroko) - is Mikoto's partner and a kouhai in the Tokiwadai Middle School. She has an obsessive, perverted crush on Mikoto, whom she calls "Big Sister". She tends to get jealous towards other people who get Mikoto's attention. Kuroko is a perverted Yandere girl, she fall in love with Mikoto and being jealous of Touma. As Viviane, she's a winged leviathan-like dragon, legless and armless but had a dragon head with horns, her sentences is "~ Mizu", she's known as the "Lake Dragon" and her element is Water. Kuroko/Viviane is the leader of the water-type dragons and the guardian of the Viviane's Lake, she is represented by the Dragon Scale. Her name is based the Fairy Viviane or known as the Lady of the Lake in Arthurian Legend. Kuroko is the character from "A Certain Magical Index". * Morgan (モルガン Morugan) / Ringo Akai (赤井 林檎 Akai Ringo) - is Ryouko's dragon partner and a little red-haired girl. She is the one who recruits Ryoushi into Otogi Bank. Ringo is always trying to involve herself with her best friend's love life. Like Ryouko, she tends to smile to hide her true feelings, and admires Ryouko for trying to become stronger. She is also the half sister of Shirayuki Himeno. As Morgan, she's an apple red Wyvern-like dragon equiped with wings on two legs and a barbed tail, her sentences is "~ Honou", she's known as the "Scarlet Dragon" and her element is Fire. Ringo/Morgan is the leader of the fire-type dragons and the guardian of the Tintagel Archipelago, she is represented by the Dragon Claw. Her name is based the Fairy Morgan on Arthurian Legend. Ringo is the character from "Okami-san and Her Seven Companions". Allies: * Liliruca Arde (リリルカ アーデ Ririruka Āde) / Lilly (リリー Rīrī) - is a supporter: a porter who accompanies adventurers to transport, and a Chienthrope. Lilly is very short but she carries a backpack about three times her size. Lilly falls in love with Bell and competes with Hestia for his attention. She can prove to be very affectionate, as she loves to caress her head or belly, and can imitate dog mimicries. After having been projected in Alkeed, Lilly quickly becomes friends with Minori Kushieda and often accompanies her. Initially, Lilly is frightened because of Taiga's dangerous anger, before being rescued and accepted as Taiga was. Lilly is the character from "DanMachi". * Minori Kushieda (櫛枝 実乃梨 Kushieda Minori) - is a cheerful classmate who is Taiga's best friend and captain of the girls' softball club. When she hears rumors that Ryuuji and Taiga are a couple, she pulls both of them aside and begs him to take good care of Taiga. She enjoys eating food, having once made a whole tub of pudding, and teaming up with Taiga. She cooking and cleaning as a result of her part-time jobs as well as taking care of her little brother while both her parents work. She is fascinated by ghosts and hopes to meet one someday. She often attended the fighting between the Precures and the Dragons, and did not fight. It was also she who had discovered the ancient language of Alkeed. Minori is the character from "ToraDora". * Touma Kamijou (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma) - possesses a strong sense of justice and an average student and knowledgeable about certain subjects. An idealist for the hopes of other people, ironically he is cynical about himself possibly because of his powers. His right hand contains a power called Imagine Breaker, which negates all supernatural powers but also his own luck. Because this ability cannot be detected through testing, he has been given the lowest esper rank, Level 0. Due to the nature of his power, the founder of Academy City considers him neither an esper nor a magician, but rather a normal person with a unique ability. Touma meaning "Thunderstorm Dragon". Touma is the character from "A Certain Magical Index". * Ryoushi Morino (森野 亮士 Morino Ryōshi) - is shy who cowers when confronted by other people and so keeps his distance. He suffers from Ophthalmophobia, a fear of people staring at him. Ryoushi fall in love with Ryouko, he is enrolled into Otogi Bank. However, Ryoushi is brave, also known to perform well in fights if Ryouko is in danger. Ryoushi is the character from "Okami-san and Her Seven Companions". Villains: Dragon Drive: * Bete Loga (ベート ローガ Bēto Rōga) - is the primary antagonist with his partner Aiz and beastman of the Loki Familia. Bete considers low-level adventurers trash and treats them as weak. He considers himself the only one worthy of Aiz's favor, he takes pleasure in insulting Bell. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King Dragon, along with Aiz and other members of the Dragon Drive. After being projected into the Earth, he was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. Bete is the character from "DanMachi". * Guenievre (グィネヴィア Gu~inevu~ia) / Aiz Wallenstein (アイズ ヴァレンシュタイン Aizu Varenshutain) - is a beautiful and powerful swordswoman of the Loki Familia, and also Bete's dragon partner. Nicknamed by the others the "Sword Princess", she has killed over a thousand monsters. Although she generally shows a quiet, emotionless personality, she knows of Bell and has defended him from her peers. After having a conversation with Bell, Aiz appears to have developed an interest for him, helping with his training, but curious about how quickly he develops. Before the series begins, Aiz was captured by the King Dragon and was transformed into a Fairy-Dragon. She also had projected Hestia, Bell and the other inhabitants of Orario in an attack. As Guenievre, she's a golden humanoid dragon with cross-like wings who walked on two legs and equiped with a sword, her sentences is "~ Hikari", she's known as the "Golden Dragon" and her element is Light. Aiz/Guenievre is the leader of the light-type dragons and the guardian of the Veralemen Mines, she is represented by the Dragon Fang. Her name is based on Guenievre in Arthurian Legend. Aiz is the character from "DanMachi". * Yusaku Kitamura (北村 祐作 Kitamura Yūsaku) - is a Ryuuji's classmate and his best friend, he is also a member of the Dragon Drive. The vice-president of the student council and captain of the boys' softball club. Yusaku wears glasses and has a diligent personality. Yusaku had a crush on the student council president Sumire Kanou, but got so depressed over her departure that he bleached his hair. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. Yusaku is the character from "ToraDora". * Igraine (イグレイン Igurein) / Ami Kawashima (川嶋 亜美 Kawashima Ami) - is Yusaku's childhood friend and dragon partner. She has been working as a fashion model, and is very popular, she is a spoiled brat. Ami develops a fierce rivalry with Taiga, and flirts with Ryuuji to demonstrate how she can easily manipulate him to take him away. After seeing Taiga standing up to be the stalker, she drops her sweet facade in front of Ryuuji. Taiga calls her a dumb little chihuahua. She comes from a rich family. As Igraine, she's a wingless ice dragon with crystal spikes on her back and moving on four legs, her sentences is "~ Kori", she's known as the "Crystal Dragon" and her element is Ice. Ami/Igraine is the leader of the ice-type dragons and the gardian of the Sarras Gorges, she is represented by the Dragon Horn. Her name is based on Igaine in Arthurian Legend. Ami is the character from "ToraDora". * Shiage Hamazura (浜面 仕上 Hamazura Shiage) - is another member of the Dragon Drive. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King Dragon, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. Shihage is the character from "A Certain Magical Index". * Mordred (モルドレッド Morudoreddo) / Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Akuserarēta) - is Shiage's dragon partner. He is the most powerful esper in Academy City. His real name is unknown. As Mordred, he's a snake-like dragon with lightning wings and equiped with only two arms, his sentences is "~ Kaminari", he's known as the "Thunderbolt Dragon" and his element is Lightning. Accelerator/Mordred is the leader of the lightning-type dragons and the guardian of the Graal Lighthouse, he is represented by the Dragon Blood. His name is based on Modred in Arthurian Legend. Accelerator is the character from "A Certain Magical Index". * Saburou Nekomiya (猫宮 三郎 Nekomiya Saburō) - is a third-year student at Otogi and another member of the Dragon Drive. His hair is shaped into cat ears, and his name, attitude and mannerisms are catlike. He is apparently a skilled fighter who easily overcomes Ryoushi. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King Dragon, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the Draconic Aura to control all dragons and bring chaos in Alkeed. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. Saburou is the character from "Okami-san and Her Seven Companions". * Uther (ユーサー Yūsā) / Shirou Hitsujikai (羊飼 士狼 Hitsujikai Shirō) - is Saburou's partner, the student council president of Onigashima High School, a school of delinquents intended to conflict with Otogi High School. During middle school, he attempted to rape Ryouko but after that he spread bad rumors about Ryouko. It was revealed that he was responsible for the destruction of the Otogi Bank and the disappearance of Ryouko's friends, which had aroused in her the hatred towards dragons. As Uther, he's a white demon wolf-like dragon who moving on four legs, his sentences is "~ Yami", he's known as the "Diawolf Dragon" and his element is Darkness. Shirou/Uther is the leader of the Dark-type dragons and the guardian of the Orcanie Ruins, he is represented by the Dragon Tail. His name is based of Uther in Arthurian Legend. Shirou is the character from "Okami-san and Her Seven Companions". * Dragonoid (ドラゴノイド Doragonoido) - are the series' monsters of the week. They are created with a nearby dragon using the Draconic Gear to formed a Dragonoid, with a humanoid or mechanical form. But unlike monsters in the Pretty Cure series, they roared and growling. The name is combined of "Dragon" and "Humanoid" or "Android". Items: * Crossover Drive (クロスオーバー ドライブ Kurosuōbā Doraibu) - This is a gauntlet-like transformation device that allowed the girls into the Knight-Preucres. The Crossover Drive gets into the right arm, but before to transformed, they must to insert the Draconic Jewels into their Crossover Drives. * Draconic Jewel (ドラコーニック ジュエル Dorakōnikku Jueru) - A item that is required to activate the transformation by inserting into the Crossover Drive. * D-Egg (ディ エッグ Di Eggu) - The main collectible items, there are 10 D-Eggs with each different elements. * Green Chapel (緑の礼拝堂 Midori no Raihaidō) - * Draconic Book (竜語の書籍 Ryū-go no Shoseki) - A book contains the informations about the 50 species of dragon. * Draconic Gear (ドラゴニック ギア Doragonikku Gia) - The main item of the villains. They used the Draconic Gear to summoned/created a Dragonoid. * Caliburn (カリバーン Karibān) - Hestia's first main weapon, it is a very heavy sword that only Hestia can manipulate it, know as the "Arthurian Sword" (アーサー王の剣 Āsā-ō no Ken, "King Arthur's Sword"), the Caliburn is very similar of the Excalibur. It turned into the axe form with wings unfold to formed the axe, segmented sword splits apart to elongate. But also into the sheathed form to give Hestia the wings and tail-like appearance. It can also be transformed into the twin giant swords. * Murakumo (叢雲 Murakumo) - Taiga's main weapon who look like as a Seven-Branched Sword, it is very light and even sharp, the seven branches allows to transform into tentacles to attack or capture. * Gram (グラム Guramu) - Mikoto's main weapon, it can turn into a whip sword and even grow larger to become more formidable and become invisible, can also to capture the target. * Hrunting (フルンティング Furuntingu) - Ryouko's main weapon, a sword that can turn into a gun to attack from a distance. * Beowulf (ベオウルフ Beōrufu) - Ryouko's secondary weapon, it was a shield that she can defended herself, and turned into a crossbow. * Damocles (ダモクレス Damokuresu) - Bell/Arthur's main weapon, a giant sword in which he won at the Draconic Tournament. Terminology: * Knight-Precure (ナイト プリキュア Naito Purikyua) - It was a new generation of Precure, so their appearance is very close to knights. But unlike the Precures, they fight with the sword and not with punches and kicks. There is, however, a very strict law on Knight-Precures: a Knight-Precure must have a very strong bond with her Fairy-Dragon and respect towards the dragons. Secondly, a Knight-Precure must never be animated with unnecessary hatred like killing or attempting to kill an innocent person who is a human or a dragon. Third, a Knight-Precure must protect and love humans and dragons to keep them in harmony and fight against evil. And fourth, a Knight-Precure must remain faithful to herself and to others, and must never betray her own teammates. For if they have violated the strict law of Knight-Precures, these will definitely lose their transforming powers once their Draconic Jewels are broken, lose their Knight-Precure title, and will never again be able to handle a sword or other weapons. * Fairy-Dragon (フェアリードラゴン Fearī Doragon) - These are half-fairy and half-dragon beings that only exist in total 8 (so 2 in the movie). They were actually the leaders of the 10 dragon groups, and can turned into their traditional fairy forms, the Fairy-Dragons are originally ordinary humans and can allied with a person. * Dragon Drive (ドラゴンドライブ Doragon Doraibu) - The Dragon Drive is a organization was created after the first Dragon War. Originally the Dragon Drive is made to protect and preserve the dragons from the impending extermination, but Ryouko Ookami's arrival took power to control the Dragon Drive and the methods became more violent prior to the beginning of the series in which they systematically use dragons, and serve them as soldiers to harmed against humanity and bring chaos to Earth. They captured the majority of the dragons and many of them died in horrific experiences or sent them to a coliseum where they would find death. They are under orders of the "King Dragon", and ready to do everything to get the 10 D-Eggs and also Arthur: the Celestial Dragon to be able to release him in order to eliminate humanity and bring tyranny and desolation. This name also shared with the manga series of the same name produced by Madhouse, "Dragon Drive". * Alkeedian Language (アルキド語 Arukido-go) - It was an ancient and lost language comes from the imaginary country of Dracotopia, from its initial name Alkeed. It was Minori and Lilly who discovered this mysterious language, during an expedition in Orcanie Ruins. * Dragon War (ドラゴンウォー Doragon U~ō) - The Dragon War had triggered for the first time 100 years ago. The first Dragon War was unleashed by the last Alkeedian royal family who are thirsty for power and absolute wealth and see the dragons as superior to humans who deem them inferior, and the end of this first war that led almost to destruction in the imaginary land of Alkeed that also lead to the extermination of the entire royal family (only one survived who became the King Dragon), and the Dragon Drive was founded soon after. And since the extermination of the last Alkeedian royal family, nobles are often discriminated and persecuted out by the most people since 100 years. * Draconic Aura (ドラコニック オーラ Dorakonikku Ōra) - This power consists of a concentration of the fighting spirit on the surface of the epidermis. A kind of armor of light is formed, which makes it almost insensitive to magic, which stops physical attacks with bare hands, or with a weapon. It is this power that allows you to control and communicate with dragons of any type, the Draconic form which is much more dangerous. The Draconic Aura is also the main target of the Dragon Drive in order to awaken the King Dragon. Locations: * Orario (オラリオ Orario) - This is another world where Hestia, Bell Cranel and other DanMachi characters resided. * Alkeed (アルキッド Arukiddo) - It's the fabulous great imaginary country where dragons and humans cohabit together, located in the Earth. The people from the country are the "Alkeedians" (アルキド人 Arukidojin). People outside Alkeed never believe in this existence and the Alkeedians must never reveal its location. The imaginary land has existed for 1000 years and has been surrounded by the impassable mist that no one survives while crossing through the mist. Alkeed was inspired on ancient England. * Brandigan Castle (ブランディガン城 Burandigan Shiro) - This the main royal city of Alkeed taking access from the Camlann Plains and the massive gatehouse with a drawbridge was its only entrance. The Bradigan Castle is the richest place in the country, rich aristocrats consider dragons as a symbol of important status, but treat poorly the dragons and seen them as only battle beasts. Only the members of the Aristocracy or Nobility are authorized to possess the dragons. This place has three accesses: the first is the Caradigan School, the second in the Carahes Colosseum, and the third is the Logres Harbor. * Caradigan School (カラヂガン スクール Karadigan Sukūru) - This the prestigious school where Hestia, Bell Cranel and others are attended, located from Alkeed in the Brandigan Castle. Often the rich aristocrats have access to enter this prestigious school. * Carahes Coliseum (カーラヘス コロシアム Kārahesu Koroshiamu) - This is a location in Brandigan Castle passing to the west of the way to access the Carahes Coliseum in which where knights and dragon are fighting in many tournaments. The Carahes Coliseum has a very important role in the "Draconic Tournament Arc". * Logres Harbor (ログレス港 Roguresu Minato) - The port is an infrastructure located on the seacoast and intended to accommodate boats. This is a location in Brandigan Castle passing to the west of the way to access the ship to lead to the Tintagel Archipelago from the northern sea, the Orcanie Ruins located to the little island, and the Graal Lighthouse. * Avalon Kingdom (アバロン王国 Abaron Ōkoku) - The kingdom is the main base of the Villains and members of the Dragon Drive. * Camelot Village (キャメロット村 Kyamerotto Mura) - The village where very rare dragons live are hidden. There is only one way to access it and only the inhabitants of the village can access it. Located in the heart of the Tintagel Archipelago, this village allows dragons to communicate in harmony with the archipelago. To reach this village, they should to go through the Tintagel Archipelago and have as a friend a dragon. However, the inhabitants of this village are very hostile to nobles for their high aristocratic status. Commoners, wandering people and adventurers are welcome. * Brocéliande Forest (ブロセリアンド森林 Buroseriando Shinrin) - This is the legendary forest hide the harmless wood-type dragons like the Wooden Dragon, the Sakura Dragon, and the Spring Dragon. This place has three accesses: the first is the Sarras Gorges, the second in the Veralemen Mines, and the third is the Viviane's Lake. * Orcanie Ruins (オルカニ遺跡 Orukani Iseki) - It is the ancient ruins which was formerly habitable before its destruction and the epidemic that had made escape these inhabitants, 100 years ago, but the dark-type dragons have survived and live such like the Shadow Dragon, Zombie Dragon and the Twilight Dragon. This is where Lilly and Minori also discovered the ancient language of Alkeed and origins. * Viviane's Lake (ビビアンの湖 Bibian no Mizūmi) - This the mythical lake where the water-type dragons that hid in the water such as the waterfalls, lake or the bottom of the water, such as the Waterfall Dragon, the Mermaid Dragon, and the Tentacles Dragon, they passing the access road to the Brocéliande Forest and very few people were able to enter this lake. That's where Mikoto met Viviane: the Lake Dragon. Behind the waterfall of the lake, this allows access to the Aclud Cave. * Camlann Plains (カムラン平野 Kamuran Hirano) - The plains are immense and very calm with a blue sky and legere breeze, but cloudy weather can be dangerous with storms and the wind blowing violently, the wind-type dragons resided such as the Misty Dragon, the Cloud Dragon and the Tempest Dragon. * Graal Lighthouse (グレイル灯台 Gureiru no Tōdai) - , lightning-type dragons lives, like the Electroshock Dragon, the Swiftness Dragon, and the Raiju Dragon. * Glastonbury Desert (グラストンベリー砂漠 Gurasutonberī Sabaku) - This desert contains many passages as well as dragons that it is better not to face alone. Sometimes violent sandstorms rise in some parts of the desert. In those moments, do not go, because the earth-type dragons are more formidable than when there is a beautiful sun or sandstorms, such like the Sandstorm Dragon, the Golem Dragon or even the Desert Dragon. Some parts of this desert are real labyrinths (like the maze of rocky peaks), it's easy to get lost in it. However, there are places to recover forces for fighting, and this way can lead towards the Bedivere's Shrine. * Bedivere's Shrine (ベディヴィアの神社 Bedivu~ia no Jinja) - The location of this temple is simple to do, it is located at the Glastonbury Desert. Containing the remains of Bedivere and some of the relics, an impressive number of traps have been set up, lurking in this sacred place are dangerous. The only way to get to this tomb is the Glastonbury Desert. * Round Table Fortress (円卓山城 Entaku Yamashiro) - This is the fortress where the royal gurads and metal-type dragons resided, such like the Ironheart Dragon, the Mechanical Dragon, and the Steampunk Dragon, they passing the access road to the Sarras Gorges. * Sarras Gorges (サラス峡谷 Sarasu Kyōkoku) - Located in the mountains by passing the access road to the Brocéliande Forest, these gorges are often swept by violent snow storms. With plenty of equally terrifying ice-type dragons such as the Snow Dragon, Diamond Dragon or even Iceberg Dragon, they also contain many passages to the Round Table Fortress. * Aclud Cave (アクラウド洞窟 Akuraudo Dōkutsu) - Getting there, they passing the access road to the waterfall behind of the Viviane's lake. * Veralemen Mines (ヴェラレメン鉱山 Vu~eraremen Kōzan) - These mines contain precious treasures, gems and even the light-type dragons who are very rare and difficult to capture such as the Platinum Dragon, the Shining Dragon, but also the Explosive Dragon. But this place is a real labyrinth and they can get lost easily and others will not come back alive. Getting there, they passing the access road to the Brocéliande Forest. * Tintagel Archipelago (ティンタジェル群島 Tintajeru Guntō) - The archipelago is a haven of peace where they will rest in peace and enjoy, there were also formidable fire-type dragons live like the Blazing Dragon, the Magma Dragon, and the Phoenix Dragon. Movies: . Movie-only Characters: . Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Adventure - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Shounen - Tournament. * J.C.Staff Pretty Cure is the Shounen counterpart of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. * All of the locations made reference to Arthurian Legend, except Orario. Some locations of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure was based on ancient England. * All of the Cures, except Hestia, are the Tsunderes. * All of the Cures, except Hestia, have auburn hair and hazel eyes in civilian forms. * All of the Cures, except Hestia, are flat chested. * This is the very first series where all the Cures used swords as main weapons. However, Cure Sword from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure used swords as main attacks. * It was the first series where all mascots are only dragons, but Seiryu is the very first dragon-like fairy in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * This Crossover-series is named after the popular studio "J.C.Staff". It is often known for adapted for some popular animes from the novels like "DanMachi", "A Certain Magical Index". The anime adaptations of existing manga or novels are somewhat very faithful. * J.C.Staff Pretty Cure was considered as the most saddest crossover season among the franchise, notably the revelations and the saddest end in which Hestia, Bell and the DanMachi characters are forced to come back into Orario and that all the inhabitants of the Earth will eventually forget them after losing their memories of them, and thus all dragons of the world will disappear forever after the end of the Dragon War. *J.C.Staff Pretty Cure is the equivalent of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure which is the Shoujo version of it, especially because of ecchi and fanservice. *J.C.Staff Pretty Cure made many references with the Shounen cliches often common, mainly from manga from the popular Weekly Shonen Jump such as "Fist of the North Star", "Saint Seiya", "Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken", "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", "Houshin Engi", "Yu Yu Hakusho", "One Piece", "Naruto", "Black Cat", "Bleach", "Toriko", "Gintama", "Hunter × Hunter", "Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo", "Shaman King", "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan", "Katekyō Hitman Reborn!", "Beelzebub", "The Disastrous Life of Saiki K." (adapted by J.C.Staff), "Assassination Classroom", "Medaka Box", "Nisekoi", "Hinomaru Zumou", "My Hero Academia", "Black Clover" and many others. *'J.C.Staff Pretty Cure share strong similarities and differences with' Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: *''Unlike the Precure seasons as Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is more supernatural, J.C.Staff Pretty Cure is more fantastic due the universe and landscape quite fantastic, medival and less modern.'' *''Despite that the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have 5 main Cures, the J.C.Staff Pretty Cure have only 4 main Cures.'' *''The'' Gonzo☆Precures' mascots are represented by the Shikigamis while the J.C.Staff Precures' mascots are represented by the dragons. *''Both have the Fanservice and the Ecchi genre.'' *''Both have the Shounen genre.'' *''Both Crossover series where the characters are fighting with their battle mascots.'' *''Although Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is more violent and mature, J.C.Staff Pretty Cure have the pantsu genre and nudity but remain censored''. *''The lead Cures, Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu is the crimson Cure while Hestia / Cure Excaliburst is the white Cure, both have not any parents (Juliet is an orphan while Hestia is born from Heaven like other gods), both are not humans as they can turned into half-monsters in serious situations (Juliet in Hanyou-Inugami form and Hestia in Draconic form).'' *''Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer and Bell Cranel / Arthur: the Celestial Dragon are the second main protagonists, they are also the main mascots and partners.'' *''Taiga Aisaka / Cure Korosunagi have similarities with Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi, because they are the main rivals with both lead Cures and they have also their ultimate forms.'' *''Mikoto Misaka / Cure Mysterytein and Meg / Cure Susanoo have controled lightnings and used swords, both are the first enemy have joined the respective groups.'' *''Ryouko Ookami / Cure Chaosbolg, Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya and Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami, they have defeated the Cures in the first time, but later have been defeated, they are the last member to joined'' the respective groups. Epic Quotes: * Polls Favorite Cures What is your favorite crossover Cures? Hestia / Cure Excaliburst (from DanMachi) Taiga Aisaka / Cure Korosunagi (from Toradora) Mikoto Misaka / Cure Mysterytain (from A Certain Magical Index) Ryouko Ookami / Cure Chaosbolg (from Ookami-san) Favorite Battle Mascots What is your favorite crossover main Battle Mascots? Bell Cranel / Arthur: the Celestial Dragon (from DanMachi) Ryuuji Takasu / Merlin: the Emperor Dragon (from Toradora) Kuroko Shirai / Viviane: the Lake Dragon (from A Certain Magical Index) Ringo Akai / Morgan: the Scarlet Dragon (from Ookami-san) Secondary Battle Mascots What is your favorite crossover secondary Battle Mascots? Aiz Wallenstein / Guenievre: the Golden Dragon (from DanMachi) Ami Kawashima / Igraine: the Crystal Dragon (from Toradora) Accelerator / Mordred: the Thunderbolt Dragon (from A Certain Magical Index) Shirou Hitsujikai / Uther: the Diawolf Dragon (from Ookami-san) Favorite Allies What is your favorite crossover Allies? Liliruca Arde / Lilly (from DanMachi) Minori Kushieda (from Toradora) Touma Kamijou (from A Certain Magical Index) Ryoushi Morino (from Ookami-san) Favorite Villains What is your favorite crossover Villains? Bete Loga (from DanMachi) Yusaku Kitamura (from Toradora) Shiage Hamazura (from A Certain Magical Index) Saburou Nekomiya (from Ookami-san) Others: See also: J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Polls. See also: List of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Characters. See also: List of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. See also: List of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: Hestia aka Cure Excaliburst.png|Hestia / Cure Excaliburst (DanMachi) Battle Mascots: TBA Allies: TBA Villains: TBA Other Images: Hestia, Taiga, Mikoto and Ryouko.png|The J.C.Staff Pretty Cure team, Hestia, Taiga, Mikoto and Ryouko (as Civilian forms) Cosplay Pictures: TBA Logo: J.C.Staff Logo.png|J.C.Staff studio official logo J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Logo.png|J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Logo (english) The J.C.Staff Anime Pictures DanMachi.jpg|DanMachi Wallpaper Notes: Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series as this franchise belonged to Toei Animation, and all animes are belonged to J.C.Staff studio. The official English dub from the A Certain Magical Index and Okami-san and Her Seven Companions animes are belonged to Funimation, the English dub of ToraDora anime is belonged by NIS America, and the English dub of DanMachi is belonged to Sentai Filmworks. However, the J.C.Staff Pretty Cure fan series is belonged to Cure Salamander (myself). These drawings made are come from myself that come also in DeviantArt, while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine in this page of Pretty Cure fandom, the ohers anime pictures wasn't mine also.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Dragons Themed Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fighting Themed Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Isekai Series Category:Crossovers